As I Walk Away
by Wild Force Ranger
Summary: As the Princess prepares to raise the Animarium, Merrick struggles to expresses himself.


I'm not sure about the words for the last scene, but I did my best. Fluff, angst, no relation to anything else.

As I Walk Away

Merrick watched Princess Shayla walk away, taking his Lunar Caller and the Rangers' Growlphones with her. Whatever he'd expected when the battle finally ended, that hadn't been it. He'd never imagined having to give up his powers.

The other Rangers were talking quietly together, but he didn't particularly care; he'd been planning on leaving Turtle Cove earlier, and he had even less reason to stay now. With the Princess gone…he shoved that thought away and started walking.

"Merrick?" Cole called after him, but Merrick ignored him and walked faster. The Animarium hadn't been raised yet. He had time.

"Merrick!" Alyssa, coming after him. "Merrick, wait! The Princess said…"

"I know what she said!" Merrick spun in the middle of the path to glare at her. "I know what I _didn't _say, and I'm going to make that right."

"You can't, Merrick." Cole said quietly, catching up to him. "She's going to raise the Animarium."

"I heard." Merrick said flatly. "It hasn't moved yet." And he turned away, running now.

"Cole, should we…" Taylor trailed off.

"No. Let him go."

Merrick looked around the clearing, confused. The Wild Zords were all here; he'd passed most of them on his way to the temple ruins. He'd also passed a number of residents of Turtle Cove; they'd parted for him, but made no attempt to follow him onto the Animarium.

He hadn't, however, passed the Princess, and she didn't seem to be here now.

"Princess?" he called, just in case. "Princess Shayla?"

"Merrick." Her voice came from behind him, and he turned, bowing his head without thinking.

"Princess."

"Yes?" she asked patiently, and he finally looked up.

So here we stand

In our secret place

Where the sounds of the crowd

Are so far away

So how do I say

Do I say goodbye

We both have our dreams

We both want to fly

So let's take tonight

To carry us through

The lonely times

He didn't say anything for a long time, and finally she turned away, fussing with something. "You should go, Merrick." She said quietly. "I need to raise the Animarium."

"Don't." He took a step forward as he spoke. "Don't go to sleep."

"Why not?" she asked quietly.

"There's no need. The Orgs are gone, Princess. The Heart was destroyed. Earth will never need your protection again."

"We don't know that." Her voice was very soft.

"Please don't." Merrick said again, taking another step forward. "Please stay."

She turned, now, to look at him. "Merrick…I can't stay here. You know that, you know the price of my sleep. I'm tired, Merrick. Please, let me rest."

"But if you…" he stopped, swallowing, and started again. "We'll never see…" He had to stop again; he couldn't make the words come.

"Yes we will, Merrick." She stepped forward and held his face in her hands. "We will, I promise."

Merrick reached up and took her hands in his, lowering them gently from his face; but he didn't let go, nor step back.

I'll always look back

As I walk away

This mem'ry will last

For eternity

And all of our tears

Will be lost in the rain

When I find my way back

To your arms again

But until that day

You know you are

The Queen of my heart

"I'll be here." he whispered. "When you wake. I'll be waiting for you." Shayla nodded quietly.

"I know. I always knew you would."

"Even the first time?"

"Even the first time."

We'll treasure this moment

Till we meet again

Neither moved for a long time, and finally Merrick stepped away, breaking the contact.

"I should go." He was avoiding eye contact now. "You need to raise this place."

"Yes. I do." She hesitated. "You'll be here?"

"I will. I promise." He smiled suddenly. "Perhaps Toxica and Jindrax will come by."

"Maybe they will." Shayla smiled. "They did say they would."

"Yes." Merrick looked up suddenly. "Princess, I never told you…"

"I knew. I knew, Merrick."

He stepped forward and hugged her, for the first time ever; she returned the hug, and neither moved for a long time.

And no matter how far

Or where we may be

I'll just close my eyes

And you're in my dreams

And there you will be

Until we met

Finally he moved away, smiling for probably the first time ever; a real smile, not the smirk that was more normal.

"I have to go. I'll be here."

"I know."

Nothing more was said; Merrick turned and walked away, looking back once at the edge of the trees; then he walked off the Animarium and back into Turtle Cove. The Animarium rose behind him, and as he turned to watch he could sense Cole coming up behind him.

"Did you say what you needed?" the Lion Ranger…not a Ranger anymore, Merrick reminded himself…Cole asked.

"Yes. We both did."

"Good. What are you going to do now?" Merrick turned to look at him.

"I'm going to…I'm going." Cole nodded, unsurprised.

"We're staying around, the rest of us. We don't want to split up."

"Maybe I'll…drop in, from time to time."

"We'd like that." Cole turned and walked away.

I'll always look back

As I walk away

This mem'ry will last

For eternity

And all of our tears

Will be lost in the rain

When I find my way back

To your arms again

But until that day

You know you are

The Queen of my heart

"Where are you going?"

The voice from behind was familiar, and totally unexpected, but Merrick did no more than smile.

"I go wherever the wind takes me." As he spoke, he turned to see Zen-Aku leaning against a tree behind him. He didn't bother wondering how the Org could be alive after two defeats.

"Perhaps you could use some company." Zen-Aku suggested.

"My destiny is to walk alone." Merrick's tone was unexpectedly wistful. "I still have much to atone for."

"You are not the only one with things to atone for." Zen-Aku said sharply.

Merrick hesitated for the space of a heartbeat. "Follow me if you will. I won't stop you."

Zen-Aku gestured grandly. "Then lead the way." Merrick started off again, and Zen-Aku chuckled quietly to himself. "Old Friend."

The two walked away together, leaving Turtle Cove and the Animarium behind.

I'll always look back

As I walk away

This mem'ry will last

For eternity

And all of our tears

Will be lost in the rain

When I find my way back

To your arms again

But until that day

You know you are

The Queen of my heart


End file.
